


Diaper Slut

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diapers, Multi, Scat, Shameless Smut, We are all diapey sluts, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A snappy boss get's what's coming to her.





	Diaper Slut

_Kelly grabbed her mug right as she departed from her office. That day had been hard, with the CEO coming in for a surprise visit. She sneered at the thought of the man's smug face and gripped her tea tighter. _

_Still she had survived the meeting and was now on her to the top of the corporate food chain. Soon he'd be asking her for a raise not the other way around. Faintly, she smiled and took a large gulp of tea._

_It was sweet like honey but had the aroma of a freshly baked tart. In the morning she'd have to ask who bought it for her and thank them for the gift. It's warmth spread throughout her entire body, but stopped near her gut._

_"Wh-" Her voice shriveled up and died when she felt the warmth grow in magnitude. It settled in her vagina with her skirt dampening soon after._

_But the woman's mind felt weird also, it felt like she was in some kind of shock. All she could think of was drinking more tea. Unable to control herself she drank the rest in large hungry gulps._

_Only to drop the mug with a loud moan. Her pussy was spasming all of a sudden as she pissed herself more and more. Suprisingly she found herself giggling as her shoes filled with urine and her fingers instictively went into her hole._

_"Mmm." Kelly moaned falling into her piss ass first with a splash, mug forgotten. Her spasms grew worse with every movement her fingers made, drool dripping down the side of her mouth._

_All she could think about was fingering her pussy over and over again. Even when her stomach began to feel funny and twist and turn she just laughed it off. _

_Big girls worried about poopies and pee pees. But Kelly wasn't a big girl...no she was a baby. A little baby who could only piss and pee her diapey as her cunt throbbed._


End file.
